


Rewind

by Evekle



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst and Feels, Be careful don't die, Give Thomas a break, It Gets Worse, M/M, Page 250, So much angst, Time travelling Thomas, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle
Summary: Similar to Time and Time again but instead this time it's a pmmm AU with Thomas as Homura. It's a longer fic showing the many timelines from episode 10 of the pmmm anime. Things and get bad really fast. Watching Madoka Magica is recommended as it contains multiple concepts from it but it is not needed.





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astralpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/gifts).



> Ok this was supposed to be multichaptered until I wrote all them into the same document. It gets dark, be warned. 
> 
> On another note, I'd like to thank @astralpenguin on tmr discord for motivating me to write this thing, thank you my friend. Without you this fic would have never been created or completed.

 

It’s the morning of September 6th of 2058, also known as the dreadful first day of school. No one is really excited, especially Thomas. He’s just gotten to Scorch yesterday, and so far his neighbors do not seem like nice people. They’re too intimidating, talking isn’t really their strong point from the looks of it. But he _is_ excited, it’s time to be sociable and make new connections as what his mother would say. So he grabs his change of clothes, runs to the kitchen to get a bite of whatever his mother has made that day.

 

Turns out it’s pancakes. The most wonderful breakfast one could ask for, _and_ it’s made by his mother. What else could he ask for? Life is good if it weren’t for the ticking clock as school was about begin. It takes him a good ten minutes to finish, trying to gorge himself on the wonderful breakfast and he’s out. Running to get to the school, sure he’s in tenth grade but he’s technically  a ‘freshman’, if one was to use the dictionary term. It’s not like he’s going to be late but being early on the first day of school is said to leave a good impression on the teacher as they say. A few turns and there the school is, in all its glory. Thomas runs inside, excited to see what this whole new place is like.

 

Finding the classroom for his first class is complete pain, Thomas concludes. The entire place is a maze, turn one place and in the next second, you’re going in circles. He’s got around five minutes before the bell and he has _no_ idea where the hell he is. So he starts to ask people, anyone who walks past him is asked the same question: “Do you know where room 131 is?” See everyone gives him the instructions to get there but it isn’t helping, he needs a guide.

 

It’s three minutes before the bell rings, when someone finally agrees to lead him to his class, turns out it’s a classmate from the same class. _What are the odds. Well, it turns out in this universe, it pretty high,_ Thomas thinks. Before he can stop himself, he’s asking the other kid’s name.

“Thanks for helping me earlier, so um. What’s your name?”

“Name’s Newt, greenie.”

And then the other boy is gone, inside of the classroom the next second. It was awkward but all Thomas can think of is: “ _What type of name is Newt?”_ There’s a moment of silence before Thomas enters the classroom to be greeted by the teacher.

“You must be Thomas. I’m your teacher for English, call me Mrs. Paige.” the lady says, she looks happy that he’s in her class for _some_ reason. It’s weird, but the saving grace is that it’s the first class in the first semester so everyone has to introduce themselves after everyone’s found a seat, Thomas sits in the back of the classroom. And they all slowly introduce themselves in the ice breaker, it’s weird as the ice breaker isn’t really an ice breaker. Everyone in the class already knows someone in the class, except him. It’s annoying when he doesn’t know anyone so he goes to bug the ‘Newt’ kid, who’s actual first name is actually ‘Isaac’. Except Newt is talking to an Asian kid he doesn’t know. But he goes anyways, trying not to seem weird or creepy.

“Hey, uh Newt right? Hi person I don’t know.”

“Yeah. Newt, at your service. This here is Minho, Minho meet, Tommy.”

The boys shake hands, Thomas feels as though a bond can be formed if given time, or they just all share a lunch which turns out to be true. The three end up realizing near the end of ice breaker that they share the same lunch, third period. It’s nice as they continue to compare the time tables. More coincidences occur, he finds out that he and Newt share almost all their classes, except fifth. Then the ice breaker is over and everyone goes back to their desks. The bell rings as soon as the teacher finishes with course work and classroom expectations.

 

The rest of the periods past with a whizz, Thomas not really paying attention anymore. When lunch rolls around, he’s just following Newt around to find the cafeteria. It’s only when the blond brings it up, does he realize that he hasn’t found his locker yet, and he has no idea where it is. So after lunch, he goes searching only to realize it’s in the basement. _Beautiful,_ he thinks once he finds it before going through the halls to get back to his new found friends.

 

The school day ends as the final bell rings, and the teachers stop droning about the the importance of their course. It’s ridiculous what he’s heard from these adults about education. So he takes his time, waving to Newt and Minho as they make the turn to get to their homes, he keeps going forward until he sees a small _thing_. It’s a knit little fairy like creature and it’s flying away. OK so he probably shouldn’t chase it but he does, it’s his curiosity which brings it on. And he does, chases the thing through the alleyways until it isn’t an alleyway anymore.

 

The landscape has become a land filled with candy and yarn. Pinks, yellows, blues are everywhere. Thomas begins to hear a voice in his head, _Hello there boy, shouldn’t you be dead?_  The voice says over and over between the drowning laughter. As for the crochet fairy, it’s gone. There’s laughing everywhere, and creatures wearing tutus begin to appear in masses. He’s being surrounded by these _things_ and there’s no way out.

 

Golden vines appear out of nowhere, and the tutu creatures disappear as soon as the vines touch them. Arrows also begin to whizz by, taking out their respective targets and he hears a familiar voice. Newt. _How did he know that this_ **_thing_ ** _would be here?_ Is all he can think as smoke flies everywhere, those creatures disappearing and a crochet doll appears from above. It’s laughing, maniacally with it’s high pitched little voice.

“Ready Newton?” a darker skinned boy shouts from behind Thomas when he turns back to see what has happened.

“You got it!” the blond replies, “Guess my cover’s blown right off the bat huh? Tommy, you might want to stay back!”

_BOOM!_

The duo fire one large blast of energy and the landscape completely dissolves back into the alleyway. There’s a pause and Thomas feels confusion creeping into his system and he _has_ to know what just happened.

“What _was_ that thing?!” he blurts out.

“Tommy, really? _What_ were _you_ doing there?” Newt replies looking completely annoyed by the question.

“Come with us. We might as well tell him right? I’m Alby.” the darker skinned boy says as he leaves the alleyway. Newt turns around and follows. Thomas on the other hand, debates on whether or not he should go. He takes out his phone, and texts his mother about being late since he has an ‘errand’ he needs to take care of before he goes after the two boys.

 

It’s only once they get there, does Thomas realize that he’s going to be slacking on homework that semester. Alby invites the other two boys into his apartment, which has fancy furniture everywhere. The entire place is simple yet elegant. He’s looking around when he finds a creature. If he had to define what the creature looked like, it would be a cross between a cat and a rabbit with rings on it’s ears.

“Hello there.” the creature says. Thomas jumps back, _animals are_ **_not_ ** _supposed to talk!_ He wants to cry out.

“You met Janson then. Janson meet… What’s your name?” Alby asks as he turns around to Thomas.

“Thomas. Well most people call me Thomas except Newt, he calls me Tommy.” _Why did I say that?!_ The younger boy replies as he internally wants to bury himself six feet below.

“Janson meet Thomas. Thomas this is Janson, a friend. C’mon, let’s get this talk out of the way.” Alby says as he goes back to the kitchen.

 

And they do, it’s an odd sight. The three boys are sitting around a small table and no one wants to speak. Thomas can’t take this silence so he decides to address the elephant in the room.

 

“So what was that thing? Where did you get those ‘powers’ from? Do you guys always fight those things?” he asks, he needs to know.

“That was a witch, a creature of despair. They kill people. As for the two of us, we’re just the Magica. Our job? Well it’s to defend people from those witches. And yeah, we fight those things for this, it’s a grief seed.” Alby rattles off as if he’s done it more than once as he takes out a dark ball. “This cleans our gems, this thing, and allows us to keep fighting more witches.”

“Well, Alby here’s the veteran, I’m a half baked beginner,” Newt shrugs, he seems completely unfazed by what he just fought. “I just made the contract last week.”

“You’ve improved vastly though. Walpurgisnacht is coming soon, you _have_ to master everything by then.”

“I get it. Tommy, feel free to join us, you know? Maybe you’ll also make the contract.”

“What is the _contract_?” Thomas asks, he needs to know what he’s getting

himself getting into.

“A contract is a miracle you can have granted, so long as you have the potential.” Janson replies as he lies down on the table. “And you do. Call me whenever you want to make the contract. Completely free.”

“Take time before making the wish alright? Make sure it counts.” Alby tells him.

 

That’s what he does, thinking about what he would do with the single miracle he’s got. School still drowns him with work but it’s manageable. He follows Newt around as the other two boys go witch hunting and works his schedule to accommodate this new activity. Though he doesn’t get to enter the ‘labyrinths’, all he _can_ do is wait outside until the witch is defeated. After that’s done, he follows the two Magica to Alby’s place where he gets to ask about their recent battle and watch the two make battle plans for Walpurgisnacht which is coming.

 

When the battle does come, Thomas is forced to stay on the sidelines, to run to a shelter if things get too bad. Sure enough it does, within fifteen short minutes after the witch makes its appearance. Buildings are destroyed and more than once, Alby yells at Thomas to get the shuck out and to go into a shelter to avoid getting killed by the debris flying everywhere. That’s the moment where everything falls apart, the battle strategy doesn’t work. Walpurgisnacht let’s out its horrifying laugh and shock waves are sent, destroying everything in the 3km radius. One piece of debris comes and the all of a sudden Alby’s on the ground. When they go to check on him, it’s the realization that he’s dead. There’s silence before Newt breaks the silence.

 

“Hey Tommy, go back to a shelter alright? I’ll keep going.” Newt says turning around to prepare for his fight against the laughing witch as debris flies everywhere.

“But! Newt, you can’t win!” Thomas hears himself shout, “Alby _just_ died! We could just run away and no one would blame you!”

“But that’s _exactly_ why I gotta keep going. I’m the last one.”

“Don’t go! Newt--”

“Look, I get where you’re coming from but just go, find the closest shelter. I swear I’ll come back in one piece, alright?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

And Thomas finally does, he runs to the closest shelter as the storm begins the grow. As he gets inside, Thomas avoids looking outside, all he feels are shocks as the ground shakes from what he doesn’t even know. Once in a while there’s a bright flash, the boy tells himself that it’s probably Newt’s arrows. He doesn’t know how long it takes before the storm ends. As soon as it does, he finds buildings fallen over, debris everywhere. His only concern is finding Newt, since the blond had won this battle on his own.

 

There’s debris everywhere, nothing alive seems to be breathing. The rain has started to fall, as if it’s mourning for the destroyed city. Water is everywhere, Thomas’ clothing is wet within minutes. _Newt’s somewhere here, he is._ The boy tells himself as he continues to search. As he goes through the fallen buildings, once in awhile he flips over piece of concrete as if he’s expecting Newt to suddenly appear. Looking for the mop of blond hair has never seemed so hard, but he’s going to find Newt. As he turns another piece of debris, he expects Newt to appear, completely safe. They could rebuild this place _together._

 

It takes him an hour before he finds Newt, well it’s Newt’s body but not Newt. The other boy is dead. Gone. Thomas feels something snap inside of him, there’s black in his vision and he can’t _can’t_ believe that his friend is dead. Then he’s crying, tears everywhere, he can’t even see what’s in front of him anymore, all he can think is _he’sdeadhe’sdeadhe’sdead._ All he can do is cling onto Newt’s body and _begging_ for the other boy to wake up. _We could have grown old together,_ he hears himself cry out as he clings onto Newt’s body.

 

“Thomas, if you had a miracle right now, would you be willing to use it?” It’s Janson, sitting right on top of the highest slab of concrete, completely unaffected by what has happened.  Thomas doesn’t even think before he blurts out:

“Let me redo my meeting with Isaac. I don't want to be protected by him! Give _me_ the power to protect him!”

 

There's a flash and Thomas can't feel _anything,_ it's like someone took his conscious outside of his body. All Thomas can see is a blue orb and then there's white everywhere. Sounds fading, and then silence. He doesn't know when he closed his eyes from the light, and it's peaceful, quiet. Thomas opens his eyes and he's back in his room. The calendar reads September 6th, 2058. He's back to the beginning and this time, _no one will die._

  


* * *

 

 

Thomas gets himself out of bed and ready for the day, it’s the exact same events as before, just done faster. This time, he gets to the classroom on his own, no help needed. Despite this, it takes him fifteen minutes to find the classroom. The school is still a maze, going through everything twice doesn’t make it easier. He spots Newt coming through the door and he finds himself running up to the blond.

“Newt! I have magic too! Let’s work together alright?” he says as he grabs Newt’s hands.

“Ah… um. Sure?” the blond looks like he’s grown an extra head. It doesn’t matter, Newt is willing to work him to defeat those witches. It’s the first victory.

 

He’s introduced to Alby again, the older boy is still the same. Sporting muskets and vines for attacks. Though despite this, Thomas feels like in this timeline, he can reform the bond with these versions of his friends. And then the training begins, they have to have him ready to fight Walpurgisnacht within a few weeks, this means school work becomes second priority. The three of them need to be ready within the weeks.

 

It’s during training does Thomas really learn his friends powers. The veteran Magica’s use of weapons are tactical, thinking before a hit is thrown. Alby’s entire battle strategy was always to use the environment if he can, this means using the vines to get the upper ground. And those vines are overpowered, Thomas thinks about the time when Alby basically choked a witch to death while the other two were taking out the familiars. It’s one of those aspects that makes Alby into a terrifying opponent. Newt on the other hand, uses bow and arrows. The blond’s more attack based than Alby but he has no defence. However, Newt’s speed makes up for it as from what Thomas has found out, he’s the only one who can land a hit on Newt if he stops time correctly.

 

As for Thomas himself, stopping time was not the kindest power. So far, it’s all he can do, stop time. With his actual time stopping tool being a sword. It’s odd but at the least, he’s not completely useless. He’s found out that the maximum amount of time he can stop for is five minutes. This very factor has made witch hunting easier for the three, they just work together to destroy them, it’s kinda fun. Each time they finish with hunting for the day, they go back to Alby’s apartment where they exchange what they’ve learned, what they could improve on, pointers for each other, as well as battle strategy. Thomas feels he’s learning more from these sessions than in school.

 

It’s a week before Wally comes to the city to kill everyone, and all three boys are ready. Thomas has to resist the urge to tell them that last time, the two of them died, but he doesn’t, it would ruin all the hope they’ve built up. Throughout the weeks, he spends a lot of time with Newt, they exchange stories about their childhood, hobbies and they slowly grow comfortable with each other. They begin to exchange small things such as supplies, food and sometimes clothing. Thomas somehow has one of Newt’s hoodies and vice versa, he doesn’t even know how it happened. It’s weird to say the least. _When did they become so close?_ He constantly asks himself, they were just friends in the first timeline and now the line is blurring. Thomas had never been so confused.

 

The night before Walpurgisnacht, they have a last dinner at Alby’s place and they reminisce about their progress. Alby seems to be extremely proud of Thomas despite the fact that he has nearly blown up everyone at least once while they were fighting a witch, he doesn’t even know how it happens.  They exchange stories and try to enjoy the last few hours they have together. Alby gives them both a recipe book, it’s all his deserts. Those brilliant little treats, that they’ve been eating after each hunt. Newt gives them both a book, for Thomas it’s action novel, and Alby gets a classic. Thomas doesn’t even plan on reading it, they’re gonna be dead soon so why bother? When it’s his turn, he gives both of them a very last minute card, thanking them for everything. It’s all so cheesy, what he’s written inside. The other two boys open them up and Newt’s hugging him the next second. Sure, they’ve hugged but it feels different. But it’s not unpleasant, hell Thomas wishes this could go on forever.

 

The next day, the storm brews. Walpurgisnacht is coming soon and this time they’re ready for it. All the training hasn’t been for nothing, Thomas can hold his own in a fight now and Newt is more powerful than ever. This time they won’t fail, and _no one will die._ It’s all fine for around an hour before the tide turns, Newt takes a hard hit to the chest and is out of commission.  The rest of the fight is a blur, Alby disappears sometime right before Walpurgisnacht is defeated, and Thomas can't find him. So he and Newt are forced to finish the fight together, they do end up winning by all odds,it's blissful if only for a few moments before reality hits them hard.  

 

“Hey Tommy?” Newt turns to him and oh _oh,_ the blond’s entire soul gem is completely dark. The black storm brews inside the small gem, trying to get out. And Newt falls, Thomas rushes over to catch his friend. _Nononono not again, please no,_ plays on loop as he holds Newt _._ A new witch is born, straight from Newt's soul gem. His friend is dead. Again. Thomas resets as soon as the witch begins its horrifying laugh, he was so close. He’s going to take a new approach in the new timeline, one that can save everyone, or at least, it’s what he hopes will happen.   

 

* * *

 

He wakes up, and the loops going again. This time, Thomas promises that he’s going to stop Janson from ‘tricking’ everyone in making the contract, but that’s when the problems come in. Everyone Thomas knows, including a few new people, had already completed the contract. This time, Minho was also in the mix. The asian was Newt’s best friend in the original and now he was a Magica, needless to say, this was going to be difficult. Thomas had never considered Minho to be a drag, hell, having him to fight Walpurgisnacht would be a win. Until the despite that was, it wasn’t very pretty.

 

“I’m not saying he can’t be on our team, but I’ve been caught in those explosions more than one time!” Minho argues, red in the face.

“I’m trying to help!” Thomas argues back, why won’t he just listen to where he’s coming from. This isn’t going to end well.

“Minho, this isn’t bloody helping. It’s creating a strife.”  

“Plus, aren’t you working with that Gally guy? If you are, leave.”  

 

Thomas leaves in defeat, Minho was an unseen variable. This is going to be problem. And it does become one, a few weeks later, Minho’s become a witch. _How?_ Thomas has no idea, it just happened. He wakes up, and the loops going again. This time, Thomas promises that he’s going to stop Janson from ‘tricking’ everyone in making the contract, but that’s when the problems come in. Everyone Thomas knows, including a few new people, Minho had come in during this loop. The asian was Newt’s best friend and now he was a Magica, needless to say, this was going to be difficult.

Thomas leaves in defeat, Minho was an unseen variable. This is going to be problem. And it does become one, a few weeks later, Minho’s become a witch. _How?_ Thomas has no idea, it just happened. So he finds himself fighting with the other Magica, trying to take out this new witch.

“Minho! It’s us!” he hears Newt cry out. There’s wheels coming, closer and closer. He stops time, and prepares to for an explosion.

“I’m sorry Minho.”

Explosions ring everywhere, then it’s over. The witch is no longer there, and there sits a small grief seed. All for that, all for another to die. Everything was going so well, and then _of course someone_ **_had_ ** _to die!_ Now, normally it can’t get worse right? Turns out, it will be. There’s a bang, Gally’s on the ground, falling with a thump. Vines come out from nowhere, and he snagged between them.

“If our soul gems just turn into witches… THEN THE ONLY THING LEFT FOR US IS TO DIE! ALL OF US!” Alby cries out, pointing a musket towards him. Thomas can’t move, not at all. He’s going to die to a friend.

 

There’s another bang, and all the vines a fading. Looking up, he sees Newt crying. It clicks. Newt had shot Alby to save _him_ , the two of them were the last ones to fight Walpurgisnacht. They had around a _week_ before the witch would arrive, so he does what the previous timeline’s Thomas didn’t do. He _finally_ confesses, all his feelings to Newt. It goes well, and the week is spent working together. The line between friends and love is blurred, yet it feels nice. Thomas doesn’t want the week to ever end, but the the last day passes in flash.

 

The storm brews in the distance, it’s starting again but this time, Thomas is sure that they’re ready. The two of them can do this and they do manage to win, somehow. Yet the two of them were on the ground, holding their dark soul gems. It’ll be a matter of time before they become monsters that destroy the world. Thomas doesn’t feel bad at all, at least he can die with Newt, it’s all that matters. The loops can finally end, he’ll never have to see anyone around him die again, it’s so good to be free of the burden.

 

Of course that’s when everything goes the other way. Thomas doesn’t know when Newt sat up but there’s something in his hand. It’s dark and slowly, he sees _his_ gem becoming blue in colour again. Everything clicks, and it isn’t good. Thomas is going to have to go through the loops again.

 

“Newt, why?! I’m not worth this!” he cries out, Newt looks at him with a sad smile.

“Tommy, you can go back in time right?”

Thomas nods, tears starting to form in his eyes. There’s a pause before Newt continues.

“Could you go back in time, before I make the contract and stop the stupid me from back then. Can you do that for me?”

“Y-yes.”

He starts to get up, getting ready for another loop. This one was so close, but it _still_ wasn’t enough. Turning back, he looks at Newt, trying to hold his tears back.

“I won’t forget, Newt. Never.”

Newt smiles at him, before asking for another favour. It throws Thomas off balance when he hears it.

“Could I ask for one last favour?” Newt says, holding up his soul gem. Thomas can’t feel anything, it can’t be what he thinks it is, but he takes his blade out. Everything is numb.

“ _I can’t._ Newt, _I can’t._ ”

“Please Tommy, _please_.”

 

His heart falling into the abyss, Thomas slices through the gem. There’s the sound of glass shattering, he doesn’t open his eyes. He _can’t_ look to see what he has done, it’s horrifying. But when he does open his eyes, he’s back in his room, it’s time to change how he approaches these loops. What he’s just witnessed will _never_ happen again.

 

* * *

 

Getting out of bed, Thomas gets ready, it’s been twenty repeats. This time, saving Newt is his only priority. It doesn’t matter if everyone else dies, so be it. From his most recent reruns, Minho has always become a witch. Everyone always dies before Walpurgisnacht, it’s unchangeable.

It’s the day Walpurgisnacht attacks and there’s nothing Thomas can do. He’s tried to stop Newt, but he’s too late. Janson is there before he is, from the corner of his eyes, he sees Newt _agreeing._

“No Newt! DON’T _YOU_ DARE LISTEN TO HIM!” he cries out, but it’s too late. The contract has already been finalized. There’s a boom, and the witch is gone, but there’s _another_ witch. It’s Newt’s witch, black tendrils spiralling everywhere. And he’s forced to go from the beginning again.

 

* * *

 

 

Looking back, Thomas feels desperation going through his body. It’s been over one hundred repeats since this one, yet this one seems different. Like there’s something going to work, he brushes it off, that’s what he’s been feeling like for past ten timelines and they’ve all failed. It’s nothing. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Janson creeping in. _Stupid thing, you’re the reason why_ **_I_ ** _have to do this over and over again,_ he wants to say.

“I’ve come to a conclusion, since you can ‘travel’ through time. It’s answered one of my major questions…” the creature says, pride in his voice.

“What?”

“It’s Isaac’s potential. You know, seeing how the potential is decided by the scale of the burden that a child must carry. Normally, a prince or princess would have such high potential, but Isaac is just a high school student. But I couldn’t figure out _why_ there were so many threads of fate on him. Perhaps, the one placing all this burden is you.”

“No. It can’t have been me! That’s impossible!”

“You have replayed this month over and over again, and that! That is what is doing this, it’s been placing so all these strands of fate on him. So…”

“You’re not saying… It can’t be.”

“Yes, you’ve made Isaac into the world’s most powerful witch.”

 

It breaks his world. Everything’s he’s been doing has done this, this terrible thing. The next thing he knows, there’s a knock on his home’s door. He goes to open it, only to see Newt standing there. They’ve barely talked in this entire timeline, and this is the most formal conversation they might have.

“Could I come in?”

“Sure. Mom, a friend came over!” he shouts, making sure his parents won’t question this. “Let’s go to my room, we can talk there.”

“So Walpurgisnacht, it’s coming right? The town is definitely in danger then.

“I can handle on my own. The witch’s barrier is going to be down, it’s fine, it’s just going to be considered a natural disaster to the normal people, but yes. This entire town might die.”

“But you’re the last one, Tommy.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You’re not going to be fine! That thing’s going to kill you! Everyone already died, you can’t do it.” Newt argues.

Thomas can’t take it anymore, the stress and fear has finally come out. He spills out everything to the Newt of this timeline.

“Look, I come from a different time, I’ve seen you die over and over again! I’m sorry alright, throwing this on you so fast…”

“It’s fine Tommy. It’s fine.”

“Just let me do one thing, let me protect you. It’s my last guidepost afterall.”

The next day has a storm brewing, everyone urged to a storm shelter, Thomas sees Newt go with everyone and it let’s him breathe for a moment. This time, he’s going to stop the witch, once and for all.

 

It doesn’t go very well, he’s being slapped around by debris left and right. So far, Thomas hasn’t managed to land a single hit, his soul gem is slowly turning black by both the magic usage and his internal thoughts. _I can’t do it. I can’t,_ he thinks to himself. There’s wounds on his body and he’s going to die, this is his run isn’t it. That’s when he sees Newt in front of him and he wants to cry. _Why why why? Why can’t I stop this?_ Runs through his mind and he starts to sob.

“You don’t have to do anymore Tommy.”

“You don’t mean…”

“I’m sorry.”

 

Janson is there, sitting right in front of Newt, calm and smiling. The creature has finally gotten what he’s wanted.

“You can have any wish granted, no matter how elaborate can most likely be granted.”

“Newt no!”

“Tommy, I’ve found the answer. It’s because of you, I’ve become who I am now.”

Newt turns to Janson, looking confident. Thomas feels his world coming apart, everything’s he’s fought for has done _nothing._ All he can do is listen.

“Now Isaac, what wish would you like to be granted at the price of your soul?”

“I wish for all witches to vanish before they can be born. _All_ the witches through space and time, in the past and future, I’ll save every last one myself. AND IF THERE’S A BLOODY RULE IN PLACE, IT’LL BE ERASED, CHANGED! THAT IS MY WISH, now grant it!”

 

There’s a flash of white and Newt is completely surrounded by it, Thomas can’t see anything. The next thing he sees is Newt, landing in front of him in his Magica outfit and taking out his bow. Newt launches an arrow up and Walpurgisnacht is gone, there’s no trace of it anywhere. He closes his eyes only to open them to see himself in space. It’s distorting, a black matter passes by him, black and crackling with energy. But there was a light, coming from another place. Once it gets closer, he realizes, it’s Newt’s god form. The blond’s become a deity and the black mass is suddenly gone. It’s just the two of them now.

 

“Hey Tommy. I’ll become a concept after this, you know? I’ll be erased from existence.”

“How is that better than death? You don’t deserve this!”

“It was my wish and now I have the past, present and future in me and I’ve realized something. You’ve always been my friend, in every loop, and I never realized it. You are my best friend Tommy.”

“But will I forget you? Newt?”

“We’ll see each soon alright? It’ll only be a short time Tommy.”

Then they’re being dragged apart, matter forcing them away from each other, and Newt’s handing him _something_ and he’s falling. Falling to the ground, and there’s nothing he can do about it. Thomas opens his eyes, and he’s at the train station. Minho is gone and he’s holding onto a necklace, it’s Newt’s. It hadn’t been a dream.

 

It’s been weeks since his farewell with Newt and there’s a new monster in the block, no longer are they fighting witches. Instead, they’re called wraiths, but they are still creatures of despair, but Thomas will keep on fighting. For Newt. He’ll continue fighting for his friend no matter how bad it gets.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
